


The Fall

by ArchangelAzrael



Series: Particularly Poetic Poetry [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel/Dean Winchester Poetry, Fluff, M/M, Poetry, but can be set during any time, reference to The End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAzrael/pseuds/ArchangelAzrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With that missing spring in his step and that hot shot attitude, it's no wonder that angels are watching over Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall

His green apple eyes and bad boy stride

always hold the weight of worlds

He can't find demons to kiss him goodnight

so he buries his personality in the backyard

and what little pride he has, in girls

His silver tongue of authority and suspicious gaze

make it seem like he's done it all

But his spotlight soul, wary embrace, and

the meaning behind his references

That in the end, makes him worth the fall

 

(gg)

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes these poems just come to me out of freaking nowhere...


End file.
